


Taming of the Tony

by Awesometamez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, Fisting, Incorrect usage of the infinity gauntlet, Inflation porn, M/M, PWP, PWP without Porn, Size Difference, Thanos more like Thunkos am I right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesometamez/pseuds/Awesometamez
Summary: I wish I disappeared with the snap





	Taming of the Tony

Tony stares up at the the giant glistening purple hunk as all his allies lay broken around him, him being the only one left standing he ran foreward in a finaly attempt to stop Thunkos. With an easy swip of his meaty hands Tony is sent pathetically to the floor were he lays in defeat. He was powerless against this wall of muscle.

 

“Please” Tony whispered “I’ll do anything.”

 

“Anything is a strong word little one” Thunkos whispered seductivly. Tony shuddered under the intense gaze that was placed on him, suddendly feeling naked under those sultry eyes and just like that he was naked! His suit and clothes turned to bubbles and blown away with the wind. Tony shivers in what may have been from the sudden cool but when he looks up at Thunkos he knows that isn’t it, his body was reacting to the god that stared at him like the worlds greatest conquest.

 

“This little one is the price of my mercy. Are you still willing to pay the price?” Tony stared up at him his mouth was dry and he struggled to swallow around the lump in his throat, Tony could only nod up at him. Thunkos rasin faced smile lit a fire under Tony and he seductivly got on his knees and crawled foreward to please his god. 

 

Thunkos shuved the man onto his back and with another wave of his gauntlet had removed his own pants releasing the monster that dwelled below the his belt. Tony’s eyes suddendly widened at the size of his member, it looked like one of the dragon penis dildos that nobody in their right mind would ever try to use, good thing Tony had been going crazy for years.

 

“Prepare yourself little one there is no going back now” Thunkos said as walks foreward idly strocking his enormous cock, Tony started to sweat as he watched Thunkos growing bigger, he had no idea how he would be able to survive taking all over that but his own penis seemed excited to try.

 

Thunkos raised his gauntlet held hand and Tony felt his bussy stretch to inhumane size. Tony gasped as the gauntlet went into him his body felt like it was going to bust wide opne. Tony’s body felt like his bussy was on fire, but he liked it! The pleasure was building and just as he was nearing completion the gauntlet suddendly disapeared on him, he had just gotten used to it! 

 

“Do not pout little one I have something even better to give to you, you need not fear you shall not need any help to take this.” Tony was confusion for a moment before in one push Thunkos was fully inside of Tony. Tony gasped he couldn’t beleive his body was taking all of this man, no god, above him.

 

“Please” Tony whispered as he was pounded into the dust of the desolet world.

 

“Say it” Tony looked at Thunkos in confusion “call me by my rightfull title human!” Thunkos says wraping his gauntlet around Tony’s throat (honestly Tony should be scared by this but it was really turning him on!). In a moment of clearity he new what Thunkos wanted him to say.

 

“Master” Tony whispered around the hand on his throat.

 

Hearing this pushed Thunkos over the edge and he shoot his warm blueberry love juice all inside of Tony’s bussy, feeling himself fill of Thunkos’ mercy Tony came himself.

 

Thunkos quickly pulled out and instantly cleaned and redressed himself. “You have been forgiven my child you will be saved.” This brought a smile to both of there faces, Tony’s family would be safe! “For the rest of your allies the bath is much less clear.” With that Thunkos begane to back into a portal to parts unknown, this caused Tony to panic!       

 

“Wait no you can’t! Aren’t we at least gonna cuddle!?!!” Tony shouted but it was to late Thunkos had dissapeared leaveing Tony sad and alone. A groan broke Tony’s thots and he turned towards the noise 

 

“What the fuck happened here?”          

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I disappeared with the snap


End file.
